


Tease

by fenfyre (Jace)



Series: The Poetry Of Ideas [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Panty Kink, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Prompt: Do you think Oikawa teases Iwaizumi with lace panties?





	Tease

The chances Oikawa was doing anything that wasn’t keenly planned and calculated were as close to zero as anything could get. He might seem like a happy go lucky airhead a lot of the time, that was, when he wasn’t on the court, of course. But even that might as well be another front put up by a mind sharp enough to fool everyone into thinking it wasn’t constantly ticking away behind endearing grins and a pretty laugh.   
Oikawa was cunning and mischievous, often too smart for his own good. Nobody would be prepared for what that boy could achieve should he ever decide to put these traits to better use.

Iwaizumi knew all this, of course, had known for years. That there were always reasons and reasons for reasons, motives and plans and backup plans and that the end goal, at least most of the time, was a less noble one than winning volleyball matches or getting good grades.   
He knew and yet had failed to make the connection between Oikawa’s strange behaviour today and whatever could be his end goal this time. Oh he’d noticed how their captain seemed strangely fidgety today, almost squirmy with the way his hips were swaying more than usual, way too enticing and distracting to the point that Iwaizumi had barely managed to avoid a volleyball to the face. He’d noticed the unusually deep flush, high on Oikawa’s cheeks, how his panting sounded just a little too heated.   
But it all didn’t want to make sense. Not until they waved Hanamaki goodbye without even having started on a shower, which left them alone in the locker room.

“You never wanted to study after practice, did you?”, Iwaizumi asked, voice low as he leaned back against a cool locker door, crossing his arms. Not that it would do anything to intimidate his friend.   
Oikawa looked up from the bag he’d been aimlessly sifting through for a while now. He was smiling way too sweetly, one hand tugging on a stray strand of hair before moving it to it’s rightful place.  
“Well, I mean we could…” Feigned innocence was still unfairly pretty on him. “But…” Straightening up he grabbed the collar of his uniform shirt and pulled it off, leaving him only in his shorts. Iwaizumi blinked. He should have seen this coming from miles away. What was wrong with him?  
“We could also do something way more fun!”

“Such as?” A pointless question to win time, to steel himself against whatever it was Oikawa was about to throw at him. Not that he’d honestly try to resist. Never managed for long.  
“Oh, I don’t know … you tell me, Iwa-chan…”, he hummed, still so very sweetly as he finally dropped the shorts as well, completely unashamed.   
Panties. Soft white cotton with a delicate pink lace trim. They were clinging tightly to narrow hips, already half-hard cock barely contained by the sheer material. His ass looked amazing as well as he twirled playfully, firm cheeks outlined beautifully by the lace.  
“Got any ideas yet?” Big brown eyes blinked over at Iwaizumi, teeth worrying a plump bottom lip, long fingers sliding down over defined abs to play with the delicate trim.

And after all these years spent observing, analysing, all these nights spent together, seducing and getting seduced over and over again, all the times he’d tried to follow and put into words what this insufferable boy was doing to him … all that came out was a breathless “Fuck…”.  
Oikawa let out a boyish giggle, way too attractive considering it was a sound he made because he knew he had won. Not that there had ever been another option to him, the arrogant little puppeteer.   
He twirled again before turning towards the shower and sauntering away. His ass looked even more amazing in motion, white cotton stretching across soft skin.

He looked back over his shoulder after a few steps, a glint to his eye that was way more serious all of a sudden, dropping the boyish attitude and feigned innocence in favour of a smirk that could melt the snow caps from mountains.  
“You coming, Hajime?”

Oikawa Tooru might seem like an innocent airhead most of the time but that was merely a front hiding a mind that was way too sharp for his own good. Should he ever decide to put it to better use they would all be doomed.   
But as long as his evil plans focused on the goal of getting fucked roughly against the shower wall by Iwaizumi, the world was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fenfyre)


End file.
